All I Ever Wanted
by Hikari no Kasai
Summary: After being in love with international superstar, Carlos Pena Jr., for years, Nicky finally got the guy. After falling deeply in love, the young couple are often spending time at each other's houses. One such night, an innocent movie marathon turns into something more, and Nicky will finally get all he ever wanted.


Me: First of all, I wanna say HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY, NICKY!

Carlos: This one shot is just for you!

Logan: But…everybody can read this.

Me: It's just for Nicky!

Logan: But-

Me: No buts!

Carlos: Sorry it took so long, but Sean already explained it to you, so…. I hope you enjoy anyways!

Me: And for the rest of you who are completely clueless as to what's going on, this is a special smut one-shot I've written just for my friend Nicky. He wanted a one shot of him and Carlos for his birthday, so…here it is! Hence the shipping name "Nicklos" in the description!

Carlos: All of you should ship Nicklos, because seriously….it's destiny. I'm waiting for you Nicky!

Me: If you want to know the basis for how Nicky and Carlos got together is this story, go and read "It's Only Natural" by Adrianna Rhode. She's absolutely amazing, and that story is just too fucking adorable!

Logan: **This author does not own Big Time Rush, Nick, the Scream movies, or the Taco Bell that he is currently eating.**

Me: Don't remind me!

* * *

**All I Ever Wanted**

It's an amazing feeling to love someone who loves you back. It really is. After years of wishing and hoping that I would get the guy of my dreams, it finally happened. That's right. I, Nicky, am dating Carlos Pena Junior. There are times I still can't believe it happened. But it did, and I have Carlos to remind me of that every time I wake up thinking it's all been a crazy dream.

After a long day on set filming for the show, Carlos and I were at his house, where I usually spent most of my free time, watching a bunch of scary movies. After several long hours of me trying not to have a full-on panic attack from the movies, he finally put in the coup-de-grace of what I suspected to be his plan to get me to run from the room screaming, the newest Scream movie. I didn't know if he knew the movie terrified me like it did, but I couldn't help but be irritated under my terror.

"I love this movie! Don't you, Nicky? It's just so good!" We were cuddled up on the couch for warmth. He was behind me while I sat between his legs. His arms were wrapped around my shoulders, his fingers intertwined with mine. He could probably feel my hands shaking from fear, but seeing as it was already late October and his heater was broken, I could have just as easily been shaking from the cold.

"I-I guess so. I mean, I l-love Emma Roberts, s-so it sh-should be good." He leaned his head over my shoulder, one eyebrow arched. Obviously he caught my stuttering. I knew he loved scary movies, I couldn't ruin this for him!

"What's with all the stuttering, Babe?" I tried to keep myself from gulping or sweating in nervousness. The opening of the movie was already starting, it was too late to go back now.

"J-just cold. I'm f-fi-fine, really." I put on my best smile, trying to reassure him. He smiled back.

"Okay! That just means I'll have to hold you a little tighter to keep you warm!" He believed me! I didn't know whether to be thankful that my good luck streak hadn't ended, or for the fact that Carlos was just so adorably gullible. Maybe a mix of both…

I let out a manly squeak as I was suddenly lifted and placed into his lap completely, his arms wrapped around my middle, and his head on my shoulder. He looked at me with a sweet smile on his face. I couldn't help but blush from the thoughtfulness of the gesture….and from the position itself. From my, rather comfortable, seat in his lap, I could feel his hard chest pressed against my back, his strong arms against my belly, and his soft length pressed against my bum. We had cuddled before, many times, but this was definitely the most provocative position we had ever been in. "Better now, Nicky?"

"Y-yeah, much." The thought of sex with Carlos still scared me a bit. I mean, we had all seen those pictures of him in a speedo in Maui. I had a guess as to what I was working with. Still, the closeness and intimacy of the arrangement was too amazing for me to suggest we change it.

"Good. Now, let's watch some people get killed!" I could never get over how someone so sweet and kind could draw so much entertainment from watching slaughter. With a nervous gulp, I settled myself better in his arms, ready for a couple hours of torture.

Or so I thought.

The movie was almost over, which I couldn't help but thank God for, but the bloodshed on screen had increased exponentially. I couldn't look away, staring with a sort of fascinated horror as Emma's character was revealed as the murderer, and as she slowly started beating herself to a bloody pulp so she would seem innocent. It was getting to be too much for me. I had never been all that fond of horror films, but Scream took the cake.

At the final showdown in the hospital, I finally lost it. With a terrified yelp, I turned and buried my head in Carlos' shoulder. I tried to keep myself from whimpering, but with every sound from the movie still playing on Carlos' unnecessarily huge TV, I buried myself further into the protective arms of my boyfriend. But one noise I heard over the others, and it definitely wasn't from the movie. It was from Carlos.

He was moaning. Looking up at him, I saw his eyes had turned darker, and his pupils were blown wide. "Carlos? You okay?" I turned into him a bit more, which made him moan again.

"I think you'd better stop wiggling, Nicky." I tilted my head in confusion, wondering what he meant. Then it hit me. Every time I wiggled, my bum was rubbing against his…special place.

"Oh." I stopped to think. I could keep wiggling, turn him on to the point he couldn't stop himself, and finally do what I had been dreaming of for years. Or, I could stop and go back to the horror awaiting me on screen.

The choice seemed pretty obvious to me.

"Yeah, oh. So why don't we go back to-OH!" I cut him off with another wiggle, making sure to put extra pressure on his groin.

"What if I like what you do when I wiggle?" I picked myself up out of his lap, twisting around until I was straddling his waist, leaning my chest into his.

"N-Nicky! If you keep this up, I won't be able to stop! I want to wait until you're ready!" He tilted his head back with a moan as I started moving my hips in a slow circle, pressing us together as much as I could.

"Don't you think the fact that I'm doing this means I'm ready?" I started kissing his neck, marveling at how soft his skin was. I could feel every muscle in his neck rippling under his velvet skin.

"You-you're ready?" I nodded, biting down onto his neck lightly, sucking on it hard enough to leave a mark. This man was MINE! Everybody needed to see that. I started kissing my way up his neck to his pulse point, then up behind his ear. I started feeling up his chest. God, his pecs! So firm beneath my hands. I could feel his body tensing under every touch.

"Absolutely." I felt his arms start to wrap around me, one hand sliding up under my shirt in the back, rubbing my back, the other resting on my waist.

"Nicky, Baby, are you really sure you-" I stopped him with a kiss.

"You talk too much. Just take us up to bed, Carlitos. I'm more than ready." I started kissing him again. Thankfully, he started kissing me back. I had never felt better than when my lips were on his, molding and moving with each other. He moaned into the kiss, licking my lower lip. I gladly permitted him entrance. Immediately, he started trying to take over my mouth, but I wasn't about to give up so easily. I fought back, never giving him an inch, nor did he give any either. Soft moans were fed to me from his mouth that I gladly swallowed. As much as I loved acting and singing, kissing Carlos was my favorite thing to do. My eyes popped open when I felt him buck his hips into mine, creating such a sweet friction I couldn't help but gasp and melt into him. He took advantage of my momentary weakness, completely dominating my mouth. We continued kissing, growing more and more heated until he pulled back with a pop. He leaned in close to my ear before he started to whisper.

"I'm going to ravish you, Nini. I'm going to make you forget everything except my name. And you'll be _screaming_ it." I shuddered from his warm breath on my ear. His words lit a fire in me, and suddenly, things couldn't move fast enough.

"Get us to the bedroom, now. Or you're never getting any for the rest of your life." If it was possible, his eyes got even darker. A smirk crept onto his face as he stood up without warning. I barely managed to wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He reached down to hold me by my thighs, but he took his time to fondle my butt on the way there. In this position, I was at the perfect height to lean down and devour his sinful lips. So I did just that.

Somehow, he managed to get us to the stairs without running into anything. Not that I was complaining. I kept kissing him, this time taking advantage of his distraction from navigating to control the pace. I started running my fingers through his incredibly short, but oh so soft hair, grabbing what I could. He took the stairs slowly, but that gave me more time to ravage his mouth. I mapped out every inch, twisting our tongues together. Before I knew it, he was kicking his door closed behind us and dumping me on the bed.

I looked up at him with the most suggestive look I could muster. He hummed in approval before pulling his shirt up and over his head, revealing deep caramel skin with defined pecs and the beginnings of abs. I devoured him with my eyes as he leaned forward, crawling over me until he could kiss me again.

Every second was heaven. I wanted more, but I could barely take in what was happening right then. I ran my hands all over his torso, noticing how he moaned when I touched his nipples. His hands were sliding up under my shirt, gliding over my skin. His palms were softer than my shirt. He broke off the kiss to push my shirt up my chest without taking it off. Before I could complain about the loss of contact, he swooped down and started kissing my skin.

He started at my collar bone. He kissed his way across, sticking his tongue into the small dip in the center. I was keening under his pecks, holding his shoulders to try to keep myself grounded. Then he moved to my chest, not kissing, but _licking _his way down. He purposely avoided my nipples, instead licking a trail around them that left me moaning and begging for him. He ignored me, sending me a teasing smirk that let me know he'd get there in his own time.

Moving down again, he started alternating between small kisses and nips on my skin, licking wherever his bites left a red mark. He was driving me crazy, and he had barely done anything yet. When he reached my belly button, he surprised me by tonguing it. I had never thought that this would be an erogenous zone for me, but it left me throwing my head back into the mattress with a gasp. I could feel his smile against my skin. He continued dipping his tongue into my belly button, over and over again, leaving me a writhing mess beneath him.

"C-Carlitos! Baby, please!" I didn't know what I was begging for, but God did I want it! He stopped his ministrations to my stomach, tracing his tongue down to the hem of my pants. Looking up at me with an evil look in his eyes, he dragged his tongue, maddeningly slowly, from my left hip, to my right, never leaving my waist. I couldn't stop the cry from leaving my lips. "Oh! Papi!"

"Papi, huh? Mmmm, I love when you call me that, Nini. Say it again. Scream to the world and let them know who your _papi_ is." He moved back up my body and, before I had a chance to do or say anything, he took my right nipple into his mouth.

"Papi! Oh God!" If he had an Angel's body, he had the Devil's mouth. It should be illegal what he was doing to me. I couldn't keep track of his movements. He was switching between sucking, biting, and licking so fast, I thought I was gonna pass out from the sensation of it! "P-please! Papi, please!" He stopped his treatment.

"What, Nini? What do you want? Just tell your _papi_ and I'll make it happen." He went back to driving me crazy with his mouth, reaching up and twisting my other nipple with his left hand. I started panting. I tried to get the words out, but he was robbing me of my faculties, only leaving me with the ability to feel. He had certainly kept his promise, and the real fun hadn't even started yet.

Then my mind went completely blank. In my stupor, he had reached down and unbuttoned my jeans. Opening the zipper, the only thing between me and his hand was my boxers. And he was rubbing me through them. "CARLOS!" I was losing it! I wanted more, but I wanted it to stop. I couldn't keep up, couldn't think, couldn't even remember my own name!

This went on for what felt like years, with him occasionally switching from sucking one nipple to the other, his hands on my crotch switching. The different directions his touches were coming from were making it even harder to think. All I could do was grasp at the back of his head, panting as I tried to keep him from stopping. Or did I want it to stop? I had his hair clenched tightly in my hands, almost like I was about to pull him away. But it felt more like I was pushing him further into my chest. Everything was a haze around me. All that existed was him, me, and the fire that he was stoking in my body.

Finally, I managed to get a semi-coherent sentence out. "C-Carlos, m-more, need-ah! Yo-you-you, more, oh God!" He must have understood what I meant because the heavenly torture finally stopped. He met my gaze, nothing but love in his eyes.

"Are you ready for me, Nini? Do you want me to complete you?" I nodded, reaching up and pulling him for a kiss. It was sweet and slow, no tongue, just loving contact. When he finally pulled away, I propped myself up on my elbows to watch as he reached down and unbuttoned his cargo pants. He leisurely pulled down the zipper. Not trying to tease me with the wait, but not wanting to seem rushed. Tonight was going to be perfect. We didn't need to rush it. As he pulled his shorts off, I could see his hard member through his boxer briefs that hugged his body perfectly. There was a damp patch from his precum, which I knew I wanted to taste before the night's activities were through.

He suddenly stopped, which made me look away from the prize that awaited me. He was looking down and off to the side, a noticeable blush on his beautiful cheeks. I'd always known he was a little insecure, but why would be embarrassed?! His body was something that most people would kill to have, or at least see, and it was all _mine_!

I stood up, staring at him to get his attention. When he finally looked over, I didn't say anything. I just pulled off my pants, my socks sliding off with them. My shirt was next, landing on the floor with the rest of the clothes. We were standing in front of each other, the only thing covering us was our underwear. Our eyes never broke contact. I walked up to him, barely an inch of space between us. I wrapped my arms around his neck, still looking into his eyes as I leaned in and kissed him. I tried to convey all my feelings of love, adoration, and reassurance into that one kiss.

I kept kissing him, trying to get him to relax. I licked his lips, moaned, pulled us closer together, anything to put him at ease. Eventually, his eyes fluttered closed. He kissed me back as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I walked us back to the bed. I felt the mattress against the back of my legs, so I fell back onto it, pulling him on top of me. We worked our way back to the center of his California King bed, Carlos still kissing me as we went. He sunk down onto me, letting me feel him through his underwear. He slowly started grinding into me, pulling gasps and moans from my lips.

He kept this up until I couldn't wait anymore. "Carlos, Papi. Please. I'm ready for you." He looked deep into my eyes, searching for any uncertainty. When he found none, he nodded. He sat up, sitting on his knees, pulling my legs apart to rest on either side of his. Before he could lose his confidence, he pulled his boxer briefs off in one swift motion, his rock-hard erection springing free. My eyes were fixed to it. It was glorious. Long, thick, veiny. It was everything I had imagined, yet better somehow. I wanted it. I wanted it in any way I could have it. He bent my legs back a bit. Knowing what he was doing, I lifted my hips up off the bed, helping him pull my boxers off. Finally, the both of us were naked as the days we were born. There were no walls between us.

"You're perfect, Nicky. Absolutely perfect. Promise me nobody else will ever see you like this."

"I promise, Carlitos. You're the only one I'll ever want." I smiled up at him. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby. _Con todo mi Corazon_, with all my heart." He leaned forward, twining our fingers together, kissing me softly. After my lips, he started kissing around my face: my nose, each of my eyelids, my cheeks. Then he moved to my jaw, working from left to right before stopping at the junction of my jaw and throat. He stopped to suck and lick at my neck. I brought my hands up to the back of his head, moaning softly. He pulled away, kissing the mark he left behind. He kissed down my throat, licking my Adam's Apple, pausing at my collar bone to lick the dip again. He made his way down my chest in a straight line. He didn't spend too much time at my belly button, kissing it a few times before moving on.

When he reached the spot where my stomach ended and my groin began, he moved down to my right thigh, kissing up the inside of it, making me whine with need. I was throbbing, so hard it was almost painful, but I loved how he was being so sweet and tender. We were going to make love, not have sex. And that was exactly how I wanted my first time to be. When he reached the end of my thigh, he moved to the other one. I _knew_ he was teasing me, but I couldn't bring myself to care. He was making me feel so loved. I felt like the only person in the world besides him. It was perfect.

Finally he reached my cock. I was panting in anticipation. He leaned down, holding me by my hips to make sure I didn't buck up into him. Slowly, he licked the tip lapping up the precum that had accumulated there. I was on cloud nine. He kept lapping at the slit, trying to get every drop.

"You taste so good, Nini. I love it." Before I could respond, he took my tip into his mouth. I moaned loudly, not even trying to hold it back. He started working his way down, his tongue licking all over the vein on the bottom.

"Oh, Papi! You're so good!" I tried to keep still so I wouldn't accidentally choke him, but it was all I could do not to thrust into the sinfully skilled mouth of his. He kept moving lower and lower until, to my pleasant surprise, his nose was buried in the hair at the base. I almost didn't realize how loudly I was moaning and begging for more. I was totally lost in the sensations of his mouth around me, his throat swallowing and vibrating like a machine.

He was in constant motion. Up and down, over and over again. I felt that familiar coil building up in my lower stomach. I patted his shoulder and tried telling him to stop before I finished, but he either didn't hear me, or ignored my warning because he just kept going. My breath started coming faster, my heart was pounding, and my body was quickly nearing completion.

"Carlitos! P-Papi! I-I'm gonna-" And my world whited out. I had never felt as amazing as I had right in that moment. Sure, I had pleasured myself before, but this? God, it was fantastic! By the time I had caught my breath, his mouth was still around me, swallowing. It was unfair just how sexy he looked. It was _obscene_! He pulled off with a pop, licking up the few traces of spunk on his lips. I had to hold back a moan.

"I wouldn't mind having some more of that in the future, Babe." He winked and started stroking me to get me hard again.

"You can have it whenever you want. I'm not stingy." He laughed. God, the sound of his laugh…

"With the serving I just got not, I can tell." He winked, instantly getting me harder than before. He crawled up my limp body, giving me little kisses all the way to my lips. There, his innocent pecks turned into a hot and heavy make out session. I started to lose myself in it when something that had never happened before distracted me. I felt something pressing against my entrance.

"Papi?" He must have known what I was asking about, because he just gave me a solemn smile.

"I need to prepare you, Nini. Otherwise this is really gonna hurt you." I stared into his eyes, almost forgetting what he said to me from the emotion I could see in them. I nodded after a moment, knowing that he would never intentionally hurt me. To try to distract myself from the pain and discomfort that was undoubtedly soon to come, I pulled him in for a kiss.

The first finger, which was what I had felt before, didn't hurt that much. It was a little awkward, different from anything I had felt before. There was a dull burn, but I could ignore it with his kisses. He started moving it further in, and then back out to the tip, and then in again. Eventually the burning stopped and the movement of his finger on my insides started to feel amazing. This was untouched, and the feeling of something touching it for the first time was incredible. As I started to moan, he pulled his finger completely out. I lifted my head a bit.

"Carlitos?" He ignored me. Instead of a response, I felt a larger area prodding at me. I guessed that he had added a second finger, and seeing as when they entered me he had no reaction, I knew I was right. But I had a reaction. The stretch was greater this time, along with the burn. And it hurt, bad. I couldn't stop the cries from escaping my lips. I tried to pull back, purely from instinct, but Carlos held me down by my hips.

"Relax, Nicky. If you relax, it'll be easier." He gave me a grimace that said he was sorry, but it didn't make it much easier.

"You can say then when you've got two fingers stuck up your butt!" I could feel myself clenching tightly around him, which was only making the pain worse. My body naturally tried to expel the intrusion, but seeing as it was attached to an arm that was pushing back in harder than I was pushing out, it wasn't working. "God, Carlos, please, it hurts!" Seeing my obvious pain escalating, he pulled out. I was completely flaccid by then.

"Hold on, babe. I'll be right back." With a quick hop, he was off the bed. After two broad leaps, he was out of the room. I waited, impatient for his return. After a minute or so, he came back with a bottle. "Okay, this'll make things…_smoother_." Uncapping it, he poured a generous amount over his hands. It hit me that he had just grabbed a bottle of lube.

"Were you expecting to use that, or something?" I raised an eyebrow, part amused, part curious. He wasn't planning on us having sex, was he? He just smiled and laughed.

"Nah! But you know how Logan his! He got this for me for my birthday. Card said 'You better have started using this by Christmas, or we'll no longer be friends. Get'im good! Sincerely, Logan'. Guess we're still gonna be friends, huh?" He kept laughing, spreading the lube across his fingers.

"I guess so." Of course, leave it to Logan to pull something like this. Still, I'd have to find a way to thank him. I doubt Carlos would have had the foresight to buy lube on his own, and without it, I doubt this would have been pleasant in any way.

"Okay." Carlos took a deep breath. "Let's try this again." He slowly started inserting his fingers again. Only this time, the burn was next-to-nothing. They slipped right in. And man did it feel _good_! He kept fingering me, pouring more lube onto his hand and onto my hole as he increased the number of fingers from two to four. Finally, I knew I was ready.

"Papi, please! I want you! I need it, please!" He just smiled.

"Alright, Nini. Here I come." He chuckled at his little joke. I just rolled my eyes and spread my legs. He crawled up between my legs and placed them around his waist. Grabbing the bottle, he coated himself thoroughly in it, making sure to cover all of it. We were both hard with need. My mind was beyond clouded with lust. There were literally no thoughts in my head. Only me and him, the way it should be. "Ready, Nicky? We can still stop if you w-"

"Just make love to me, you sexy midget." I knew I had no right to talk about his height, seeing as I was just as short as he was. He laughed a short laugh before suddenly turning loving and sweet again.

"It'll always be lovemaking between us, Nicky. Always." He cut off any agreement I might have given him, pressing the very tip against me. "I love you, Nick."

"I love you too, Carlos." And with that, he leaned down to kiss me. As our lips met, he finally entered me. All there was left in the world was bliss. He had prepared me very well, and used more lube than was needed. There was still some pain, but this was all too magnificent, too perfect for me to even notice it. He was finally inside me, completing me, after so many years of pining for him.

It was worth the wait.

"Oh, _Dios mio_, Nicky! You-you're so _tight_! Oh my-, love you so much!" He kissed me passionately, effectively making me forget everything but him. Again.

"Love. You. Too." I managed to get out between kisses. I noticed he wasn't moving more than his head. As touched as I was that he was waiting for me to adjust, it wasn't enough. I needed _more_.

"Mmm, Carlos, move! I'm ready, just, move!" He didn't answer with words, but hell if his response wasn't what I was looking for! His hips pulled back, his shaft removed except for the tip, and then he slammed back in. I almost climaxed right then and there.

"Oh, yes! So good, Nini! I love it so much!" He stuck his tongue so far in my mouth I had no hope of answering. So I just kissed back.

His strokes were slow at first. All the way out, then all the way in. But it wasn't enough. He had started a fire in me, and it was going to blow out if he didn't start stoking it properly. So I tried to give him a nudge in the right direction. I thrust my hips up to meet his as he was sliding back in.

"Holy God!" When we met, something inside me was touched that just completely erased reality. I could have sworn I was dead for a minute, the pleasure was just so intense. It whited out my sight, deafened me, and sent me to another plane of existence. There could never be anything better than that.

We froze, panting. I was trying to recollect the scattered pieces of my consciousness. Finally, I managed to work a simple sentence out. "Again, now!" He definitely got the message. After that, it was a blur of movement and feeling. I'd read in a book once that said that sex was like an earthquake. I couldn't help but think later that if sex was like an earthquake, then what Carlos and I were doing was definitely _not_ sex! Earthquakes had nothing on this.

It took a while before he hit that spot again, but once he did, it was pretty much over. His movements became like a jackhammer's. He was thrusting fast and hard, over and over again _right on _that spot. I could barely breathe, let alone participate anymore. I pretty much just clung to his strong shoulders and wrapped my legs tighter around his waist, trying harder than anything to keep hold of reality so I could keep feeling this overwhelming pleasure. It was too much, always too much. But at the same time it wasn't enough, never freaking enough!

This sweet torture went on forever. The world could have been ending around us, and I could have cared less. Such agonizing pleasure. I wanted it to end as much as I wanted it to go on for eternity. Sweat poured down our bodies, evidence of the heat of our passion. I was moaning and whining for more, Carlos was panting from the exertion, everything was on fire! My body was burning just the right way! I knew nobody else would ever make me feel like this. I never _wanted_ anyone else to try to make me feel like this. I needed to feel like this forever.

Sooner than I would have liked, I could feel things coming to an end. My prostate, that beautiful little pleasure center Carlos was abusing, was driving me crazy. A tightness was building in my stomach, and I knew what would be following just behind it.

"C-Carlos! I'm gonna, I, so _close_! You make me feel s-so _goooood_!" I was going insane. My climax was coming, but it wasn't fast enough for me. I needed to feel it. But I didn't want the amazing things he was doing to me to end!

"Me too, Baby! I love how you feel around me! Never wanna stop!" He started to kiss me again, one hand on my hip, the other cupping my face. The love I could feel coming from him was overwhelming, and I tried to match it with everything I felt. I was stuttering and trying to tell him I was gonna finish, and he must have got the message. He wrapped a hand around my length and started rubbing. "Let go, Nini." And boy did I ever.

Everything stopped. There was no feeling. No sight, smell, sound, nothing at all. I must have blacked out for a moment, because when I finally came to, I heard Carlos screaming my name, and something very warm shooting into me. Everything was perfect.

He collapsed to my side after a moment, making me whimper from the loss of him inside me. His chest, covered in my essence, was heaving with breaths. His face was flushed, eyes closed and mouth in a dumb smile that only the afterglow of an orgasm could bring. He was a vision of beauty. He was _mine_.

I managed to roll onto my side and support myself on my elbow, facing him. He looked up at me, but I could tell he wasn't really seeing. I didn't care. I did this to him, and that was enough for me.

"You were amazing, Papi. I've never felt better in my life." I leaned down to give him a sweet kiss. "But you're a mess. Maybe I should help you…._clean up_." The sight of him had me feeling ready to go again, and I could tell from his still-hard erection that he was too. I turned myself so I was perpendicular with his body. Leaning down, I started to clean my spunk off of his chest. He shuddered from the feeling of my tongue on his body, and his hips twitched upwards. Getting the hint, I moved further down eager to have a taste.

But before I could so much as lick the tip, which was now oozing precum again, he grabbed my hips, and pulled me completely over his body. I was now parallel over him, and I definitely got the hint. He _had_ said he wanted to taste more.

Feeling him licking me again pushed me to move forward. I took him into my mouth, not having the patience for teasing licks and kisses. I just got right to sucking my prize. He tasted amazing. I wouldn't mind having this little dessert more often. I took him as deep as I could, tasting the remnants of his last climax on the shaft.

The feeling of sucking and being sucked at the same time was fantastic! I knew that it was officially one of my favorite activities. But there was something I was dying to try. I pulled off him with a pop, giving it a few strokes to let him know I wasn't about to stop pleasure him. I grabbed his thick, muscular thighs and pulled them back, exposing his gorgeous bubble butt. I kissed and bit at the perfectly rounded globes. They were completely smooth and hairless. Not that I would have minded hair, but these were just…perfection.

I grabbed each of his cheeks and, kneading them gently in my hands, pulled them apart to expose his entrance. It was clenching every few seconds from the sudden exposure to cold air. I hummed appreciatively. Bending down a bit more, I gave it a long lick, from his balls all the way down and over the hole. I felt him moan around me, taking me deeper into his throat. Knowing that he enjoyed it, I did it again, this time stopping to circle around his pucker with the tip of my tongue.

I kept on with the licking for a few minutes, loving the delicious moans he was releasing. After five minutes of constant licking and kissing, he pulled off of me with a pop and he started panting, stroking me quickly. Feeling that it was time, I stiffened my tongue and started pushing it into him. He gasped loudly, his body arching up into mine. Seeing as he made no move to stop me, I continued on, working my tongue deeper into him.

He was delectable! After I had wedged my tongue firmly up into his hole, I started flicking the tip inside him, making him shudder and moan. His legs were tensing and relaxing rapidly under my hands which were still holding them back. Making a split-second decision as to his comfort, I climbed off of him, unfortunately having to stop sampling from the delicious platter that he was oh-so-willingly laying out for me. I heard him cry out for me, but I wasn't one to make him wait. Sitting Indian-style, I flipped him onto his stomach and puller his waist up so that he was on his knees, straddling me backwards so I had perfect access to his delicious ass. His arms were splayed out in front of him, so his chest was resting partially on my lap, and partly on the bed. He looked coyly over his shoulder at me, cheeks flushed with need, eyes hooded and dark, lips parted slightly. So damn _hot!_

I went back to eating him out, much more easily now given our position. I kissed, licked, sucked, and ravaged his opening with my tongue, never letting up for a second. He was crying out in obvious pleasure, pressing back onto my face, which I was definitely happy about. He reached one arm back and started groping about, reaching for something. My eyes popped wide open when he found it. He had a vice grip on my cock, which he promptly started stroking rapidly. This only spurred me on more, making me dig my tongue in deeper and wilder. I couldn't get enough, and I felt ready to pop just from knowing how good I was making him feel.

"N-Nini! _Ay! Dios mio, _so amazing! I can barely breathe!" He didn't look like he was kidding. His chest was heaving with rapid breaths. He was panting faster than Sydney on a hot day. It drove me crazy. I needed to have him, right then.

I, reluctantly, pulled my tongue out of him, letting him collapse forward. When his chest met my legs, I felt something wet. Confused, I flipped him onto his back, only to see he had cum all over his chest while I was eating him out. At first, I couldn't get my eyes to stop widening. But as it sunk in that I had done that without ever touching his dick, I couldn't stop the smirk from spreading across my face.

"Did I make you explode, _papi?_" He weakly nodded, still breathing incredibly hard. "Imagine how good it'll feel when it's my cock inside you." That definitely got his attention.

"Y-you want to t-top me?" He was breathing a bit easier than before, but he still looked winded. My smirk grew as I devoured the delicious god before me with my eyes. He appeared thoroughly debauched, and we were barely halfway done.

"Of course, Carlitos. And don't try to deny that you want it, the evidence is all over you." He laughed.

"Caught red-handed, I guess." His little impish grin had retuned. "Alright, Nini, bring it." He lifted his legs up and back so his knees were on either side of his head, giving me the opportunity to climb between them, missionary style. But I had something else in mind. I grabbed his legs and pulled them down, then pulled his torso up into a sitting position, and laid back, grabbing the bottle of lube and popping the lid open.

"Nope, you bring it." His eyes were wider than saucers. "Ride me, _papi._ Climb onto me and ride me like a cowboy." He snickered.

"A cowboy? Does that mean you wanna roleplay, Nicky?" He smiled like the little troublemaker he was before saucily crawling up my body, stopping to kiss the tip of my cock, then to tongue my bellybutton (which seemed to be a kink of his), and the dip in my collarbone, before finally reaching my lips. "Sounds pretty hot." He licked his lips, knowing it would make me insane.I couldn't hold back as I claimed his lips in a searing kiss.

He took the, forgotten, bottle of lube from my hand, pouring it generously into his hand before lathering my length with it. He squeezed tighter at random times as he moved up and down my increasingly hard member, ripping moans from my throat. Scooping up some of the extra lube that had dripped down onto my balls and thighs, I reached around him and started rubbing it into his already wet hole. This went on for a few more minutes, both of us loving the build-up, before I grew impatient and started thrusting up into his hand, desperate for more.

"Carlitos, baby, I want you. I want you right now!" He seemed to grasp that I was not to be teased anymore at the moment, se he just slid a little further up my body before reaching back and grabbing my cock again, pointing it at his hole. He looked a little apprehensive, so I turned my head and kissed his forearm that was next to me. "Take your time. You're in control, _papi._" He looked straight into my eyes and nodded. We were about to become whole again.

He slowly started to lower himself, keeping a firm hold on my member to aim it properly. I felt the very tip press against his soaked opening. It was all I could do not to thrust up into him. As I started to slide into him, he let go of my rod and braced both of hands on my chest. We both gasped, me in pleasure, him in discomfort. I could see his eyes starting to crease with pain.

"Carlitos, you don't have to do this if you don't-OH!" Before I could finish my sentence he thrust himself completely onto me, my cock impaling him to the base. The feeling was indescribable. He was moist, allowing for easier movement into him. But the ease of movement did nothing to lessen just how damn _tight_ he was! It felt like his insides were suffocating my dick, squeezing tighter and tighter until it would pop off! I cried out from the pleasure.

But the best thing? The heat. His insides were like molten fire, hot like his Latin blood that gave him his oh-so-fuckable body. My vision was blurry, everything a haze of colors and shapes. I grabbed his hips to steady myself, trying to regain my composure. It took me nearly two minutes, but by the time I did, my pleasure was immediately overridden by concern. Carlos was hunched, tears dripping off his gorgeous cheeks and onto my chest. He was shaking in pain, biting his lip to try to hide it from me. Well, I wasn't about to have that.

"Carlos!" I sat up, trying to jostle him as little as possible. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him close. "Why did you do that, _papi?_ You knew it would hurt."

"I figured it'd be like a band-aid. Quick and easy, right?" He ground out through his teeth. I didn't know what to do. He wanted to keep going, but how could I keep hurting him like this?

"Carlos, I-" He covered my mouth with a hand.

"Just give me a minute. It's already starting to feel good." He leaned his head against my chest, breathing deeply. I could feel his cock, which had softened when he stuck himself on me, start to harden again, poking my stomach. He took one more deep breath before lifting his head. "Okay. I'm ready." I nodded my head and helped him lift himself up off my cock until only the tip remained inside. Without warning, he dropped himself back onto me.

"HOLY FUCK!" This time, my head fell on his chest, my grip on his hips tightening to a vice. He brought his body closer to mine so my nose was pressed into his gorgeous chest. As he continued to bounce, I started to suck on his nipples, nipping and licking all over and around them. The taste of his hot skin, coated in sweat, was perfection. He was squeezing me so good, so tightly, I was losing my mind. The feelings he was giving me were shooting up my cock and throughout the rest of my body. Fireworks were going off behind my eyes, my skin was tingling, my entire body was shaking, yet not moving. This was perfection.

The entire time, I was letting out a constant stream of words to Carlos. "I love you, so good, so tight, god baby, more" was one thing I remembered saying, but the rest is a garbled mess. I had no idea how much time passed, nor what Carlos was even doing. All that was happening was the sensation. I was unconsciously moving my hips, not quite able to thrust up given the position, but gyrating them around and around.

After some unknown amount of time, Carlos unwrapped my arms from around him and pushed me onto my back. He settled his hands on my chest and started to _really_ bounce on me. If what I was feeling before could be compared to a hurricane, this was a super nova. I started screaming in pleasure. I could hear Carlos crying out his pleasure with me, slamming his pelvis down into mine. My orgasm was fast approaching, and I had no intention of holding it back. This wasn't like when I had bottomed, wanting it to go on forever. This time, all I could focus on was cumming as fast as possible.

"Nini! Oh god, I'm gonna cum! So good!" He thrust his chest out, moving his hands back, supporting himself on my thighs, bouncing like mad. I grabbed his hips, lifting him up maybe two or three inches, and started thrusting up into his tight heat. My hips were a blur as we were both about to release. With one final thrust and a cry of his name, I burst.

"CARLOS!" I released in massive spurts, shooting deep into his chute. I could feel him filling up around me, some of it starting to leak out around my shaft. Although my hearing was limited to my heart pounding in my ears, I could see that Carlos was screaming too, cum flying out of his cock and onto my body, leaving me a sticky mess.

I couldn't catch my breath, gulping in air as we froze in our position, the remnants of our shared orgasm still coursing through us. After a minute or so, we gave out. He collapsed forward onto me, his cum spreading onto his chest. I started to soften inside of him, eventually popping out from lack of length. Neither of us had enough air in our lungs to speak, so we made up for it with the most tender, loving kiss I had ever had.

This was perfection. Plain and simple. We rolled onto our side, his legs still entangled with mine. We kissed for a little while longer, the exhaustion sinking in. Feeling submissive again, I cuddled into him, tucking my head under his chin. He wrapped his arms protectively around me, making me feel so wonderful and loved. I had to explain to him how perfect he was. How he made me smile on the worst of days, how he rocked my world at night, and how he completed me in ways I didn't even realize I had something missing for. He was my one, my only, my entire universe. But I had neither the breath, nor the energy to explain all of that to him, so I summed it up in three simple words.

"I love you." He pulled me a little closer, nuzzling the top of my head.

"I love you too." To hear him say that….it was all I ever wanted.

* * *

I was awoken the next morning in a manner not quite as amazing as the night before. I had no idea how she got in, or why she came to the bedroom first, but the first thing I registered that morning was Becca's voice, coming from the foot of the bed.

"AHHHH! MY INNOCENT, VIRGIN EYES!" Carlos and I sat bolt upright in bed, holding the sheets over our lower bodies. I barely finished rubbing the sleep out of my eyes in time to see Becca flying out of the room, the door slamming into the wall and sticking. I didn't know until later that afternoon that she had flung it open so hard the handle pierced the wall.

"Well…that was an interesting wake up call." Carlos laughed, kissing my cheek.

"But it was worth it." I couldn't help the blush that came to my face as he stared at me with those intense brown eyes of his.

"What was worth it- oh! Dude, you used the lube! Sweet, my gift has officially been used!" We looked over to the door where Logan was doing a little victory dance, a smug look on his face. "Congrats, 'Litos, you get to stay my friend."

"It was much appreciated, Logester. Thank you." They smiled, high-fiving each other with a chuckle.

"So…who topped who? Was it good? And would you be open to somebody else joining you? Come one, give me the details!" I saw red.

"LOGAN!"

* * *

Me: Voila! All done.

Carlos: Finally! I can't believe you made my baby wait so long!

Logan: Seriously, dude. Not cool.

Me: But it was definitely worth it, right?

Carlos: Well…yeah, but-

Becca: MY EYES! THEY BURN!

Me: Hope you all enjoyed! Reviews are much appreciated~


End file.
